Yogurt
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: ¿Quien diría que un postre tan simple puede llegar a ser tan excitante? que se lo pregunten a Naruto,Sauke,Shikamaru y Sai...Aunque Naruto ya lo sabía...


**Yogur**

Respiraciones agitadas, capas de sudor se adherían a los dos cuerpo de aquello amantes. Gruñidos y gemidos, gritos de placer descontrolados escapan de la boca de ambos; ronroneos, besos suaves, furioso, pasionales, en aquella habitación llena de lujuria se encontraban dos personas un hombre y una mujer satisfaciéndose y dándole todo de si a su amante.

Los mechones negros azulados rozaban sus mejillas su boca atrapaba aquellos dos botones rosas mientras la fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentaba.

Aquel ajetreo se tornaba más fuerte; el cabecero de la cama se estrellaba con más fuerza en la pared el rechinar del colchón y las patas de la cama que amenazaban con romperse y pese a todos aquellos dos amantes aumentaron una vez más el ritmo rozando lo animal.

-mmmm…si...así.- gimió el rubio

Ella arriba marcaba el ritmo con sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de aquel rubio que succionaba sus pezones en cada embestida tratando de contener su cada vez más elevado gruñido. Den un momento a otro su cuerpo sufrió una pequeña descarga señal de que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-¡ooohhh…hina…mmm ya casi…!-jadeo mientras apretaba la mandíbula y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

-na…naru…mmm..!.-gimió

-más…hina más…rápidooo.- suplico él.

Sin más ambos se dejaron llevar por aquella maravilla llamada orgasmo el tercero del día y seguramente conociendo al rubio no sería el ultimo.

-¡Dios Mmmm...! ¡Sí!.- grito hinata totalmente poseída por la lujuria y la excitación.

-¡Ahhh…! ¡hina! ¡Arggg…!.- gimió y gruño mientras sentía las paredes de Hinata aprisionado su miembro, mientras se venia dentro de ella derritiéndola por dentro como lava en sus entrañas.

Ella se dejo caer en el duro y ahora perlado pecho de su novio mientras sus respiraciones de regulaban.

El cerro los ojos disfrutando de cada sensación y recriminándose por terminado siendo un pervertido de lo peor,_"Sabía que ero-senin me pegaría algo, pero no noto eso y más"_ se dijo así mientras acaricia con suavidad la espalda de hinata. Aunque a decir verdad la culpa era de ella si tan solo no hiciera eso, el no se comportaría como un bruto animal en celo, ¡pero claro quien no se excitaría con aquello! Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una melodiosa voz.

Unas horas antes…

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::* 

Ambos jóvenes caminaban cogidos de la mano mientras el rubio hablaba y la hyuga reía de forma tímida y hacia pequeñas intervenciones que desmoralizaban al rubio de forma fingida.

-¡no vale hina, siempre eres así de cruel ¡.- se quejo él haciendo un puchero.-

-es que…vamos a ver naruto aquella broma fue muy pesada.- respondió mientras reía.

Pronto llegaron a un local o mejor dicho un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto hace escaso unos mese en Konoha.

Al entrar divisaron a seis jóvenes que charlaban amenamente, bueno solo las chicas...bueno amenamente tampoco sino todo lo contrario.

Ambos jóvenes saludaron a los presentes de forma informal por parte del rubio y formal por parte de ella, mientras tomaban asiento.

Empezaron a charlar de cosas triviales, hasta que una voz gruesa llamo su atención

-disculpen... ¿Van a pedir ya?- pregunto un joven castaño

Todos asintieron.

-yo quiero una ensalada y pescado, gracias.- pidió una joven rubia de ojos azules

-yo quiero lo mismo.- respondió una muchacha de ojos verdes.

-vosotras y vuestras putas dietas.- resoplo otra rubia mientras las miraba con cansancio.

-cállate mujer problemática.- regaño su novio con pereza.

-es verdad o ¿acaso no saben que comer es un placer?-refuto.

-¡claro como tu no engordas!-a quejaron ambas mientras los hombres presentes de la mesa pedían su orden.- ni tú ni hinta engordan un gramo ¿Cuál es el secreto?- dijeron ino y sakura algo molestas por el comentario hecho por la sabuko no.

-¡no hay secreto chica! Bueno tal vez si consiste en hacer...- fu interrumpida.

-¡cállate y pide tu comida!- regañó el nara sonrosado; esta lo fulmino con la mirada.- vale... yo quiero un filete de carne bien hecho con patas fritas y un refresco, y ¿tú hinata?-

- yo… lo mismo que temari.- sonrío.

-que sepáis que vuestras arterias no os lo agradecerán.- respondieron con sorda las ninjas médico.-

Temari sonrío de forma maliciosa.

-Ellas no pero shikamru y naruto si, ¿Verdad hinata?- la mencionada se atraganto con el vaso de agua mientras se sonrojaba.

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::* 

La comida trascurrió dentro de lo normal charlas triviales, bromas, pequeñas peleas por parte de un rubio y ojo negro mientras los presentes reían al ver a esos dos amigo, rivales y hermanos pelando por estupideces. Pronto todos terminaron de comer; el camarero que los entendió volvió a retirar la vajilla sucia de la mesa mientras preguntaba:

-¿Qué van a tomar de postres?-

- un café.- pidió sasuke.

-yo otro.- dijo shikamaru.-

- yo también.-dijo sai

- yo un té.- dijo Sakura.

- nosotras también.- dijeron Temari e Ino.

-yo una manchada.- respondió naruto.

-¿y usted señorita?.- todos los jóvenes de la mesa miraron como la hyuga miraba la carta de postres haciendo unas muecas muy graciosas mientras pasaba las paginas, hasta que sus ojos perlas se iluminaron, y unos ojos zafiros se horrorizaron.

_¡No!_ Pensó naruto asustado

-¡yo quiero unyogur!- pidió emocionada

-¡No!- respondió naruto exaltado mientras posaba de las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa con fuerza llamando la atención no solo de sus amigos sino de casi todos los clientes del local; mientras se ponía de pie.

Todos miraron extrañados al rubio _¿Qué mierda le pasa?_- pensaron.

-¡no, eso no hinata!- regañó.- además no creo que tengan eso aquí así que por favor pídete otra cosa un poco más normal l.- mientras toma asiento.

- ¡pp-pero yo quiero yogur naruto!-se quejó.- así que no te tienes que ponerte así es más , no te entiendo si cuando almorzamos en tu casa siempre me dice "comete primero el yogur" como si fuera una niña chica.-

-¡pero no es lo mismo!- gritó él.- una cosa es comerlo en casa y otra fuera...-

- ¿qué demonios te pasa dobe? Déjala si quiere comer yogur que se coma el maldito yogur.- intervino enfadado el uchiha.

- ¡tú no lo entiendes!- amenazó el rubio.

- deja que coma lo que quiera, y usted traiga lo pedido.- dijo hastiada sakura.

- ¡Sí!- respondió el camarero alto aturdido por el debate del yogur.- ¡ah! ¿De que sabor lo quiere señorita?-

-¡De coco!- respondió totalmente emocionada mientras junta sus manos tal cual prepara una oración.

-¡Mierda!- grito el rubio mientras se echaba hacía atrás y de nuevo hacia delante en tanto que tapa su rostro con sus manos.- ese sabor no…- dijo derrotado.-

Mientras los presentes no entendían aquel estúpido comportamiento de naruto ¿_Qué demonios le pasa a este?_ Se preguntaron todos.

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::* 

El camarero no tardo mucho tiempo en traer lo pedido por los jóvenes jounin; extendió su mano hacia sus lugares con su correspondiente orden.

Terminó y se marchó.

A naruto le tembló el pulso en tanto que observaba de soslayo a su novia que tomaba el yogur con su fina mano izquierda mientras la otra sostenía la cuchara y daba pequeños golpecitos sobre el precinto que llevaba el postre.

Todos fliparon cuando escucharon a naruto soltar un quejido, ¡no! era un ronroneo.

Naruto movió el café con la cuchara sin importar la fuerza que ejercía. Observo como su novia destapaba el postres; el se mordió el labio inferior, en tanto que dejaba la cuchara en el platillos del café.

Todos enarcaron una ceja.

Hinata totalmente aislada del mundo abrió el yogur; observo la etiqueta del yogur, acto seguido saco su lengua y la paso a lo largo de la superficie cerrando los ojos y gimiendo bajito.

Sasuke, Shikamru, y Sai soltaron un suspiro.

Temari, Sakura e Ino abrieron sus ojos como paltos mientras oían a sus parejas

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras soltaba la presión que su dientes ejercían es su labio y se relamía.

Hinata en su mundo no noto nada; tomo la cuchara la metió de forma delicada batió el yogur; una ves liquido tomo una cucharada y de la metió en su boca; cerro los ojos succiono el contenido subió y bajo la cuchara varias veces antes de meter otra y así estuvo hasta que una gota resbalo al escote de su camiseta y la otras queda en la comisura de sus labios.

-¡oh!- se quejo ella.

-¡oohhh!- repitieron los chicos presentes en la mesa mientras acercaban sus cuerpos hasta quedar totalmente pegados a ella.

_¿Pero que demonios?_ Pensaron sus novias.

-¡vaya!- se aquejo ella en un puchero.

-vaya….- suspiraron los hombres mientras mordían sus labios.

Hinta quito la gota de su ecote con su dedo índice mientras su lengua limpiaba la comisura de su labio; ser giró y miro a naruto quién la observaba con sus ojos azules oscurecido, ella no le presto atención, sonrió y…

-¿quieres probar naruto?- pregunto con inocencia.

Una inocencia excitante y erótica pensaron los hombres.

El asintió.

Acerco su cabeza hacia el dedo de ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos perlas en ningún momento; el entreabrió la boca mientras hinata introducía su dedo en ella.

Escalofrío.

Fue lo que sintieron todos los de aquella mesa; los hombres gimieron mientras las damas suspiraban.

Hinata cerro los ojos la calida boca de su rubio succionaba su dedo mientras su lengua jugaba con él de forma exquisita. Hinata bajo su otra mano hasta quedar en su regazo enseguida noto como su muñeca era aprisionada delicadamente.

Se sonrojo cuando sintió aquello, naruto había puesto su mano en su entrepierna sintiendo un gran bulto enseguida bajo la mirada y volvía a los ojos del rubio.

-ves….-susurro con voz enronquecida.- aquí no y en casa si.- poso una mano en la mesa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el oído de su mujer.

-vamonos… no me gusta ver como estos idiotas se les cae la baba viéndote comer tu maldito yogur es más.-mordió su lóbulo; ella gimió.- les romperé los huesos si se atreven a fantasear contigo.-

Todos, todos se excitaron viendo aquella escena tan erótica que jamás pensaron presenciar entre el Namizake y la tímida e no tan inocente Hyuga.

Plofs.

Se escucho tras eso una nueve de humo se esparció sacando de sus fantasías más depravadas a los presentes.

-vamonos.-

fue lo que susurraron los chicos mientras arrastraban a sus novias dejando una cantidad de dinero que ni ellos prestaron atención , la Hyuga los había puesto tan cachondos que no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuese follarse a sus novias …o tal vez…a …

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::* 

Sin saber muy bien como o si hinata se encontraba aprisionada en la perta de la habitación del rubio , ella mantenía sus brazos enrollado alrededor de su cuello mientras sus finos dedos se enredaban el al dorada cabellera, naruto la sostenía de las nalgas mientras esta enrollaba sus piernas en su bajo vientre gimieron al sentir sus sexos rozar de forma exquisita naruto miro a aquellos ojos perlas mientras movía sutilmente sus caderas haciendo que la hyuga lo siguiera y por consiguiente dejando en el olvido cualquier rastro de cordura .

-mierda hinata.- se aquejó.- me haz convertido… en un pervertido sexual.

-yooo...-gimió al sentir como el rubio quitaba de forma instantánea su sujetador.-

-¿quién más?... haces que me ponga como una animal en celo…- movió sus manos hacia sus pechos mientras los masajeaba de forma suave y brusca; ella arqueo su espalda apegándose más a su mienbro ya dolorido.

-ves…-siseó él.- ¿Sofá o cama?- pregunto

- lo que sea mmm… pe...pero que se rápido.- respondió excitada y completamente sonrojada y ofuscada por la situación.

Naruto sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-sofá quiero… probar cosas nuevas...- respondió

No supo en que momento ambos se encontraban desnudos de pie detrás del sofá.

-veamos…-dijo el mientras ponía hinata de espalda quedando su duro pecho a la espalda de ella.

-¡ah!.-se sorprendió cuando naruto levantó su pierna y se introducía en ella de un solo golpe.

-te gustara... –ronroneo él en su cuello mientras pasaba con suavidad su nariz en su níveo cuello en forma de disculpa por su poca delicadez.

La embistió lento mientras con una mano masajeaba su pecho derecho y lamía su cuello. Hinta gemía mitras su manos y uñas se aferraba a lo único que tenia de apoyo el sofá.

Naruto aumento el ritmo de las embestidas , rápido , más fuerte , luego lentos t profundas… haciéndola abrir y cerrar los ojos por tantas sensaciones , ella en un intento de complacerlo a él apretó más sus nalgas se sintió poderosa al escuchar a naruto gemir su nombre de forma sonora casi gritando .

- hinata…. Ya no puedo más…-gimió el con vergüenza _¡dios se iba a correr ante que ella!_ Apretó el diente e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no derramarse sin que ella llegase. Aquello lo estaba matando tenía que hacer algo; bajo su mano hacía el centro de su unión y apretó aquel botón rosa, sonrió.

-¡aaahhhh!...mmm.. ¡Naruto!.-gritó ella. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás.- no más mmm... me voy a a…- gritó.

-ahora…-ordeno él mientras se dejaba llevar, supo que fue el llegar primero dado que cuando eyaculo derramándose sintió las paredes de hinata aprisionarlo haciéndolo flipar en colores y gritar literalmente.

-¡AHHHH! ¡HINATA!...- casi mareado dejo caer su frete en la clavícula de ella mientras ambos hacían un esfuerzo el llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

-ha sido,..-

-endemoniadamente bueno.-respondió el rubio mientras Salía de ella; la giró y la cargo en brazos mientras abría la puerta de su habitación de un patada y la cerraba de igual forma.

Hinata se sonrojo pero se dejo hacer.

La tumbo en la cama de forma delicada con el temor de que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera romperla o dañarla, se subió encima de ella mientras esta abría sus piernas y dejaba que el se acomodara, el apoyo sus antebrazos en su a su costado intentado no aplastarla.

-¿sabes que te amo verdad?- dijo él.

Ella sonrío de forma dulce.

Naruto murió y resucitó con aquella sonrisa.

-si, yo también te amo Naruto.- respondió ella mientras unía sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura.- el sonrío

-ahora que te parece si… no sé… nos demostramos cuanto nos amamos.- dejo el con un tono seductor y un sonrisa que embobo a hinata.

-¿o...o…otra ves, no estas cansado?- pregunto ella de forma tímida.

-¿yo? ¡Que va! Y menos si se trata de hacerte el amor.- respondió con un pequeño beso.- es más ahora falta probar que tan elástica puede llegar hacer la futura señora Namizake.- respondió mientras hinta abría sus ojos de par en par.

Naruto sonrío.

-na…na...naruto... tu...- tratamudeo sorprendida.

-si mi hina-hime, pero te lo pudo después, ahora.- se movió incomodo mientras hinta cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.- tengo… un probleme en mis partes nobles...-ronroneo en su cuello.

-¡Na... naruto! ¿Tu ya?- pregunto sorprendida la hygua.-

- pequeña ¿y que esperabas? … ya te lo dije mi hina me haz convertido en tu esclavo sexual además si cierta personita no se hubiese pedido un postre tan… excitante… ahora mismo… estarías hablando con los chicos de tonterías, casi prefiero estar contigo mi amor, además.- suspiro en su cuello.- tengo que pedirle la mano a tu padre y estoy seguro que me lo pondrá difícil así que...- beso de nueva cuenta esos labios tan suyos.-ayúdame a relajarme.-

Ella sonrío de forma maliciosa mientras se entregaba de nuevo al placer que naruto le daba.

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::* 

Actualidad.

El cerro los ojos disfrutando de cada sensación y recriminándose por terminado siendo un pervertido de lo peor,_"Sabía que ero-senin me pegaría algo, pero no noto eso y más"_ se dijo así mientras acaricia con suavidad la espalda de hinata. Aunque a decir verdad la culpa era de ella si tan solo no hiciera eso, el no se comportaría como un bruto animal en celo, ¡pero claro quien no se excitaría con aquello! Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una melodiosa voz.

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Sí?-

-te...tengo hambre.- habló ientras se sonrojaba.

Naruto sonrió

-¿Te apetece un yogur?- pregunto mientras una inocente carcjada escapaba de su boca.

-¿tu…tu quiere que...que yo coma yogur?-

-si pero solo en casa y cuando este yo presente ¿OK?-

Ella asintió.

-por cierto pequeña… ¿Crees que existirán lo yogures en forma de polo?- pregunto inocnetmetne mal itencionado.

-¡Naruto!.- regañó ella.

-vale, vale voy a por tu yogur.- dijo detrás de la puerta .- y por cierto ten cuidado mientras lo comes te puedes encontrar un grata sorpresa.-sonrió mientras colocaba el anillo en el postre; se lo paso a la hyuga en tanto que la observaba solo tendría que esperar a que encontrar su anillo en su postres favorito .

Fin.


End file.
